Forgive Me
by daughterofathena2
Summary: She was always there for him. She was the one who could make him apologize. She could make him beg and plead. And despite what everyone around them thought. She mattered.
1. Chapter 1

**Forgive Me**

 **Everything needs to be updated, and yet here I am writing something new. Damn it.**

 _She was always there for him_

 _She was the one who could make him apologize_

 _She could make him beg and plead._

 _And despite what everyone around them thought_

 _She mattered._

"So what now?" asked John.

"I need to talk to Molly. I hurt her, I need to tell her why," said Sherlock.

Sherlock pulled out his phone and dialed her number. It didn't even ring.

"She's turned off her phone, I need a cab," said Sherlock.

"Maybe you should wait Sherlock, she might not want to talk to anyone, not after…" said John.

"No I can't wait! I need to see her, I need to make sure she's ok," said Sherlock.

Sherlock hailed down the first cab he saw and told the cabbie Molly's address. It seemed to take forever but he finally got there. He paid the cabbie and all but ran to her front door. He knocked and when he didn't hear her inside he knocked louder and shouted through the door.

"Molly?! It's Sherlock…I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now but I need to see you…please I need to explain why I called you today, why I did what I did. You were right, it wasn't a game," said Sherlock.

He heard her walking towards the door, but it still didn't open.

"Molly" Sherlock said softly.

"Please."

"No Sherlock, I'm done. Go home," came Molly's voice through the door.

"Molly, I'm sorry," said Sherlock

"Go home, Sherlock." Repeated Molly.

Sherlock took out his phone and sent a text. Then he walked away from her front door and stood on the curb, waiting. Twenty minutes later, John rolled up in Mrs. Hudson's car.

"She won't let me in, won't let me talk to her. I can't explain." Sherlock said to John.

"What do you want me to do Sherlock? You hurt her, I know you didn't want to and I know how much it hurt you to do it, but she doesn't know that part. In her point of view, you called her out of the blue, after nearly dying of a drug overdose, and forced her to tell you that she loves you. It was probably the hardest thing for her to do, because she thinks you don't feel anything. She thinks that you only remember her when you need her, that you use her because you know that she could never say no to you. So no wonder she doesn't want to talk to you."

"She said she's done," said Sherlock.

"Exactly, she's done being played with, being used. She thinks you don't care about her at all," said John.

"That's not true," growled Sherlock.

"I know that, you know that, everybody knows that but her," said John.

"How could she not?" asked Sherlock.

"Because you never tell her," said John.

"It's too late, she told me to go away, she won't see me" said Sherlock.

"Right, here's what you're going to do. Because you are unwilling to let it rest a day. You are going to go up to her door and tell her how you feel. Tell her what you did after she hung up. She needs to know that. Because in that moment Sherlock, I've known you for years and in that moment you showed more emotion in those ten seconds then you have all year," said John.

"Haven't you been listening? She won't let me in!" said Sherlock, exasperated.

"I'm thinking she will now." John smirked and held out his phone.

"I called her while I was in the car, she's been listening the whole time," Said John.

"But her phone was off?" said Sherlock.

"Molly's phone is never off, she was just blocking your calls, now are you going to go and talk to her?" asked John.

Sherlock walked towards Molly's door, before knocking he turned back to John.

"Thank you" he said.

"I should've recorded that." Answered John with a smile. Sherlock smiled slightly and knocked on Molly's door.

Slowly the door opened.

"You have five minutes." She said.

"Can I come in?" asked Sherlock.

Molly nodded and stepped aside. Sherlock moved past her and into her kitchen.

"Do you have any tea?" asked Sherlock.

"I told you five minutes Sherlock, we don't have time for tea!"

"I still need to get something from your kitchen." Said Sherlock.

"What?" Molly asked, confused. She watched as Sherlock walked to her counter.

"This is where you were standing, when I was on the phone with you?" asked Sherlock.

"Yes…how did you know that?" asked Molly.

"Because I was watching you." Sherlock walked over and found the camera Euros had placed.

"You put a camera in here?!"

"Not me, my sister, Euros."

"Your sister? Since when do you have a sister?"

"Since always I suppose. I blocked out my memories of her, of all of it. It's like I rewrote events to exclude her, " Said Sherlock.

"Why? What did she do? Was she like you and Mycroft?: asked Molly.

"In a way, yes, she has an IQ that rivals ours but she was also different. I had a friend named Victor, who I called Redbeard because when we played pirates he was Redbeard and I was Yellowbeard. He was my best friend, I played with him all the time. One day he went missing. Euros knew, but she wouldn't tell anybody where he was. She just kept repeating this poem whenever we asked, no one could decipher it. John found Victor's bones today, at the bottom of a well that was on my family's property. She had pushed him in and no one ever found him, at least not until now," said Sherlock.

"I'm so sorry," said Molly.

"Soon after, she set our home on fire. So she was sent away, and to cope I forgot her. The memories started coming back only recently."

"What does this have to do with earlier today?" asked Molly.

"We discovered that Euros had managed to escape from Sherrinford, where she was being kept which Mycroft thought was secure. John, Mycroft and I went to try and figure out how she managed to escape. She knew we would come, she had everything planned with no other goal than to manipulate and destroy us. She set up this obstacle course of puzzles. First we were to either kill the Governor Sherrinford or she would kill his wife. I had to choose between John and Mycroft, who would kill the governor. Neither Mycroft nor John could take the shot, so the governor killed himself and Euros killed his wife. Discover and condemn this killer, she ended up killing all three suspects after I gave her the correct answer .In order to ensure our cooperation, she convinced us that there was a plane over London which was about to crash, with everyone on board asleep except for one little girl with a cell phone. Euros would let us talk to the girl for a minute at a time while playing Euros' games. The next room we came into, all there was was a coffin in the middle of the room, with three words inscribed on the lid. The words were, as you may guess 'I love you.' I deduced that the coffin would be the perfect size and type for you. When I said your name out loud, that's when Euros showed us the video. It was you, in your kitchen, at that very moment. Euros informed us that she had placed a bomb in your house and if I couldn't get you to say 'I love you' to me, she would blow it up. That's why I had to call you and say what I did. It wasn't until after you hung up that Euros told me that the bomb wasn't real. Euros was gloating, she said I got too emotional, that I was always too emotional. Then I…I placed the lid back on the coffin and in what John claims was my most emotion filled moment in the whole year, I destroyed the coffin and the room," said Sherlock.

"Why me?" asked Molly.

"Because Euros saw and understood what Moriarty didn't. When Moriarty targeted the people he believed I cared about the most, he used John, Mycroft, and Mrs. Hudson but he forgot about you. Euros used John, Mycroft, and you. She used you in the worst way she possibly could, she knew how you felt me and she forced me to use that. And I am truly sorry,"

"Why are you sorry?" asked Molly.

"Because I hurt you," said Sherlock.

"Why do you care about hurting people? You always make deductions and say things out loud for anyone to hear and insult people, I know you don't mean to but you do. And the only one you've ever apologized to is me. Why is that?"

"Because, it's you," said Sherlock.

"What do you mean by that? No more games Sherlock I want the truth," said Molly.

"Because it's true, because I love you Molly Hooper."

 **Well you got this far, would you be so kind as to leave me a review with your thoughts?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Because it's true, because I love you Molly Hooper," said Sherlock.

"You…what?" asked Molly.

"I love you," said Sherlock.

Molly didn't say anything.

"Sorry am I doing this wrong?"

"What's going on Sherlock?" asked Molly.

"I'm making amends, telling the truth, isn't that what people do?" said Sherlock.

"Not you. _Never_ you, Sherlock. Honestly I've heard more apologies and pleas from you in the last half hour than in the last few years combined. What is going on? Is this another case, some sort of sick game?" asked Molly.

"Molly I know my track record isn't exemplary, but I mean it, truly. I love you. I finally accepted this earlier today when I saw the coffin that Euros meant for you. I couldn't stand to think about losing you, about not being able to talk to you or see you ever again. I destroyed the coffin because every time I even glanced at it I imagined you inside, dead, beyond help. The image destroyed me, so I destroyed the coffin."

"I thought…I thought I didn't count," said Molly.

"Molly, I've told you before and I'll tell you again, as many times as it takes. You've always counted, you matter the most. And I love you."

Molly leaned forward and kissed him. Sherlock let out a low groan and pulled her closer to him, cupping her face with his hands he kissed her back. They pulled apart a minute later, touching their foreheads together as they caught their breath.

"I forgive you," said Molly.

"Good because now I need to apologize for something else," said Sherlock.

"What?" asked Molly.

"You need to move on, we can't be together," said Sherlock.

"You just told me that you love me, and we just kissed. And now you're saying we can't be together? I don't understand, why?"

"Because you deserve better and being with me would put you in too much danger," said Sherlock.

"What do you mean danger?" asked Molly.

"My work attracts too much attention, if we start dating it will be in the papers. I don't just say this to be dramatic, Molly, I have a lot of enemies. I can't put you in that position not when you mean so much to me," said Sherlock.

"Do I get a say in this?" asked Molly.

"Don't you agree?" asked Sherlock.

"No, I don't. Sherlock you are a great man, you're smart, you care, you don't lie when the truth matters, and you put others around you before yourself. And I don't care about the hypothetical danger to me, you put yourself in danger all the time, and that's ok because it's your choice. You don't get to choose for me," protested Molly.

"I just, I can't lose you Molly. I can't," said Sherlock.

"Then don't let me go," said Molly.

"My sister proved today that my enemies can use you to get to me, I don't know how she figured it out but I can't risk more people finding out. The work I do shows up in papers, my name in the tabloids. People speculate if there's anyone special in my life. If they were to know how I feel about you…I can't take it." said Sherlock.

"Sherlock, I'm telling you I'm willing to take the risk," said Molly.

"And I'm telling you, I'm not willing to let you. I came here to apologize for what happened today, and I've done that so I'll let you sleep. Good night, Molly Hooper," said Sherlock.

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson reopened for business, accepting new clients and cases. John knew that something had happened between Sherlock and Molly, but he hadn't asked and Sherlock hadn't offered any information. Sherlock barely talked at all, unless it was about a case, and John noticed he was composing a lot more often as he was doing now. John's thoughts were interrupted as a new client walked into the room.

"Hello, Are you Sherlock Holmes?" she asked.

"Uh yes he is, and I'm John Watson. How can we help you?" said John.

"My name is Helen Stoner, my sister Julia died from a supposed heart attack, but I think she was murdered, and I think I'm next.

"Right, one moment please." Said John before standing up and going over to Sherlock who was still at the window composing.

"Sherlock! We have a client!" said John loudly.

"How old was your sister?" asked Sherlock.

"30. We were twins, I'm 32 now," said Helen.

"Why did you wait two years if you think your sister was murdered?" asked Sherlock

"Because I didn't think she was murdered until recently," said Helen

"And what makes you think she was murdered?"

"When my mother died, everything went to my father. However, there was a provision built into the will so that when my sister and I married, we would each get a sum of money. My sister died two weeks before her wedding, last week I told my father that I was engaged and he got so enraged he destroyed some furniture. Can you prove that my father killed my sister?" she asked.

"30 is young for a heart attack" said John.

"It's rare but not impossible, could be interesting. We'll take the case." Said Sherlock, he needed a distraction, any distraction.

Molly Hooper was busy getting ready for her next autopsy when she was interrupted.

"Tom? What are you doing here?" she asked, giving him a hug.

"I wanted to see you, I'm sorry to catch you at work but I couldn't wait," said Tom.

"Couldn't wait for what?" asked Molly.

"For this," Tom leaned in and kissed her.

"Tom, I…" said Molly.

"Have lunch with me, please, that's all I ask,"

"Ok," said Molly.

"Great, thanks, I'll pick you up at 12. That's when you get off, yeah?" asked Tom.

"I'll see you then," confirmed Molly.

Tom left and Molly continued on with her day. She was getting ready to leave for lunch when Sherlock and John walked in.

"Hey Molly, we've exhumed a body and we need you to do an autopsy," said John.

"It'll have to wait, it's time for my lunch," said Molly.

"Lunch date, you mean. You've been kissed in the last few hours. Your lipstick's smudged," said Sherlock.

"Yes, a lunch date. With an old friend," said Molly.

"Ex-fiance," said Sherlock.

"Oh your seeing Tom again?" asked John.

"It's just lunch, but it could go somewhere. I think I gave up on him too quickly, he really is a great guy," said Molly.

"Nope," said Sherlock.

"Piss off Sherlock, you have no right to comment on who I choose to date. I'll do your autopsy as soon as I get back now both of you get the hell out of my lab," said Molly.

John looked surprised but immediately left, dragging Sherlock out behind him in case the great consulting detective didn't get the hint.

"What the hell did you do now?" asked John.

"What do you mean?" asked Sherlock.

"To Molly, what did you do to Molly," said John.

"I told her I loved her," said Sherlock.

 **Sorry! Need to leave it here for now, but for once I have a plan, well a sort of plan…you'll see.**

 **Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, sorry.**

 **Previously on** _ **Forgive Me**_

" _What the hell did you do now?" asked John._

" _What do you mean?" asked Sherlock._

" _To Molly, what did you do to Molly?"_

" _I told her I loved her." Said Sherlock_

"You what?!" asked John.

"You heard me."

"But then why is she going on a date with Tom?" asked John.

"I can't put her in danger, the last few years have proven that I have powerful enemies. My sister used her, she knew what I couldn't fully understand and she used my emotions against me. I told Molly that she needed to move on, and it seems she is taking my advice," said Sherlock.

"You're not happy about it though," John pointed out.

"What are you, my therapist now?" asked Sherlock.

"Well you won't see one," said John.

"I don't need one, I'm fine. Let's go, if Molly won't look at our body now we can come back later when she's back from her _date_ ," said Sherlock. He strode out of the room, not even looking back to see if John was following.

 _You know, for all his IQ points Sherlock really can be an idiot._ Thought John, following Sherlock out of the morgue.

"I told her I loved her"

 _Click_ , the recording started again

"I told her I loved her"

 _Click_

"I told her I loved her"

The man smirked as he turned the recorder off. Sherlock Holmes would rue the day he took on his daughter's case.

"I had a lot of fun, Tom, thanks for lunch," said Molly.

"It was my pleasure, Molly. We should do it again," said Tom.

"Definitely," said Molly, smiling politely.

Tom leaned in to kiss her when John and Sherlock walked into the lab, startling the pair.

"Well, I'll call you then," said Tom awkwardly before leaving.

"Good lunch?" asked John,

"Yes, it was" said Molly.

"Hmm, no it wasn't," said Sherlock.

"Shut up, Sherlock," said John.

"Look, I just got back I haven't had a chance to do your autopsy yet," said Molly.

"Right, sorry we barged in, only Sherlock wouldn't shut up until we came. Just give us a call when you're done, thanks Molly," said John.

"Molly, could I have a word?" asked Sherlock.

"No, Sherlock, you can't. I'm done talking to you," said Molly, refusing to look at him.

"I'll let you get on with your work then,"

Sherlock walked outside to a waiting John.

"I may have miscalculated," he said.

"No shit, Sherlock," responded John.

"I mean it, John,"

"Come on, Helen is waiting for us at the flat. Give Molly time and focus on the case, Sherlock," said John.

"Right, the case," said Sherlock.

Helen sat nervously in the chair. Her mind drifted back to the conversation she had had with her step-father only yesterday.

She hadn't meant for her father to find out that she had gone to see Sherlock Holmes. Grimsby Roylott had a temper like no other.

" _Where were you today?" Roylott asked. He was sat in an armchair by a fire, drinking a beer_

" _Nowhere important," Helen answered, taking off her coat and hanging it on a hook._

" _That's not an answer" said Roylott, standing up and crushing his beer can in his fist before going and grabbing another from the fridge._

" _Sorry, but it's the truth. What are you doing here?" said Helen_

" _Hmm" he popped open his beer and took a long drink._

" _I thought Sherlock Holmes was considered to be a bit of a celebrity, very important. Why did you go and see him?" asked Roylott._

" _How did you know where I went?" asked Helen, backing away from him. Roylott lurched forward and grabbed her wrist tightly._

" _What did you think I was gonna let my little girl walk around London all alone?" he asked._

" _I'm not your little girl, get out of my flat," insisted Helen._

 _Roylott chuckled and released her wrist._

" _Sweet dreams, little girl, dream about that fiancé of yours. Roylott left the flat without another word, leaving Helen shaking in fear._

Helen was startled when the door to the flat opened.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Ms. Stoner, I hope you haven't been here long," said John.

"No, not long at all," said Helen.

"How long has your father been abusing you?" asked Sherlock. Helen was surprised, and she subconsciously pulled the sleeves of her shirt down over the bruises on her wrist.

"He's my step-father," said Helen.

"Ok, how long has your step-father been abusing you?" asked Sherlock.

"Since my mother died, when I was 17. I was blind to it then, but I guess he was abusing her too,"

"And you never went to the police?" asked John,

"He said he would kill me if I tried. He's a very powerful man, he has friends in high places," said Helen.

"Well we have not received the results from your sister's autopsy yet, when we do we will know if we can help you," said Sherlock.

"He knows I've asked for your help, he's not happy about it. My fiancé went to the States on business," said Helen.

"Do you fear for your safety?" asked John,

"Yes, I do," she said.

"May I suggest you call George, no, _Greg_ Lestrade at Scotland Yard. He'll help you, John will make sure of it. In the meanwhile, if you will excuse me,"

"Where are you going?" asked John, but Sherlock didn't answer.

Once outside, Sherlock hailed a cab and handed the cabbie a slip of paper with an address on it. Twenty minutes later he was at his destination, the home of Grimsby Roylott. Walking around the house once Sherlock determined no one was inside so he broke in through the back door.

"I'm sorry about him, usually he's not that bad at communicating," said John.

"Is everything alright?" asked Helen.

"He's Sherlock, so we never really know the answer to that question. Come on, I'll take you to Scotland Yard and we can talk to Lestrade," said John.

"Are you sure he will help?" asked Helen.

"He's a good man," said John with a nod.

Sherlock paused in his search when he heard the front door open. He had two options, hide and sneak out, or face the man accused of murdering one step-daughter and possibly his wife. Sherlock stood up and chose the latter, maybe it was reckless but he didn't care.

"Sherlock Holmes, I can't say this is a surprise. I'm sorry Helen dragged you into family matters, but your services are not required," said Roylott.

He was a physically imposing man, as tall as Sherlock but wider, clearly much stronger.

"I think I'll be the judge of that," said Sherlock.

"You don't want me as an enemy, Mr. Holmes,"

"I've faced worse than idiots who use their physical strength to threaten those they deem to be weaker. I'm not afraid of cowards who abuse their wives and children. Tell me, how did you do it? Induce your daughters heart attack? I'm curious, and I'm gonna find out anyway so you might as well tell me now,"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I think it's time for you to leave, Mr. Holmes,"

"Is it?"

"Of the two of us, which is trespassing? I can call the police, you know,"

"But you won't," said Sherlock, walking past Roylott towards the front door.

"Last warning, Mr. Holmes, walk away from this case," said Roylott.

"Your freedom won't last long, Mr. Roylott, I suggest you enjoy it while you can," said Sherlock before leaving. As soon as he was gone Roylott took out his phone and dialed a number.

- _Hello?_

"Take her," said Roylott before hanging up.

 **Did this suck as much as I think it did? Let me know, or don't. Sorry guys**

 **Faithfully (if not punctually) yours,**

 **Doa2**


End file.
